


Nobody Hit Your Buzzer

by loveappeal



Category: Hello Venus, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the... physical embodiment of an illegal dismount!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Hit Your Buzzer

"I still think she's a little too… alternative for us? I don't know, unnie, she's like the… she's like an illegal dismount! She's the…, the physical embodiment of an illegal dismount!"

Kim Hyelim just barely manage to stifle a snort as she finished looping the lace of her sneaker. She'd been called a lot of in her eighteen years, and "alternative" was definitely one of those things, but she couldn't recall ever being compared to a cheer stunt. Maybe she would've gone over and high fived Yoonjo, the overzealous co-captain of their team, if she hadn't already had something else in mind.

"I think blonde's about to blow a gasket over there." Kaeun, a girl one year younger than herself who held a disposition usually so cheery that Hyelim sometimes had to wonder if it was all an act or not, struggled to roll down one of her tube socks. Hyelim chuckled at her observation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," she answered back simply as she dropped her foot down against the ground below them. Now, all they had to do was wait for this thing to actually start. The sooner it started, the sooner it'd be over with, and the sooner she'd be able to…

"Okay, everyone! Let's get out here and try this again. I don't want any repeats of what happened yesterday." The voice of their captain, Jin Ah, echoed from one end of the gym to the other as Yoonjo stood firmly in place next to her, nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"Try to stay out of the line of fire, okay?" Kaeun stood up from her seat next to her as she voiced her concern, Hyelim raising her hand upward into an "ok" signal as she mirrored her actions, beginning to take short strides in the direction of the other cheerleaders.

As she continued to do so, slowly but surely, she locked on her target - or her target locked on her, she wasn't too sure. It was too in unison to actually peg down. As smirk crossed her features as she moved to her spot behind Yoonjo.

"If you're so concerned about this influence I'm supposedly having on the team, unnie, why are we still partnered up with each other here?" She would've went on to question why Yoonjo had asked to be the flyer rather than the base in their duo but she already knew the answer to that question. She eyed Yoonjo from behind as her fingers curled around the thin material of her tank, resisting the temptation to slide one just under the hem. It was always fun seeing her squirm.

"Shut up, you know why," Yoonjo seethed at her as she shifted her position, the curve of her spine making home against Hyelim's chest.

"Oh…, yeah, I totally know why…," Hyelim trailed off as her neck craned downward, lips brushing against the arch of her jaw. "I know what makes you tick."

"You know no such thing." Pulling herself back, Hyelim straightened up her position at the blatant lie, tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth as Yoonjo, despite her tone of voice, seemed to sink comfortably into her touch.

"I guess we'll have to see about that later on then, won't we?"


End file.
